


The Late Gay Awakening of Jerry and Tom

by conspirator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Life - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Yaoi, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspirator/pseuds/conspirator
Summary: Two boys bond in elementary school because of the cartoon Tom and Jerry, what starts with a strong friendship in the begining, develops into more complex emotions with the passage of time.





	1. 6 years

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be kinda slow-built, it will cover these boys life in very different periods of time, but I hope you like it.

My story with Jerry started on my first day of elementary school. 7 am I was crying in my mother’s car, hiding my face with my palms, so other kids going through the entrance didn’t see my tears. I had a deep fear I would not be able to integrate myself with the other kids. My mother wiped my tears patiently, although she was already late to her work, touching my shoulder gently.  
\- Don’t worry; I am sure you will make friends faster than you think.  
\- How can you know that? – I asked while whimping.  
I don’t remember exactly what my mother said, maybe a variation of “I’ve been through that”, or something. Things mothers will say. They do their best to stop their children from crying, it was not like my father was going to do that for me.  
Anyways, she was right indeed; I made friends faster than what I thought, I actually made friends on that same first day. And my first friend was Jerry.  
On our recess I was sitting on a wooden chair, with my head down, hearing other children running and laughing, and hoping nobody would notice me. But Jerry did, of course he did.  
\- Hello, what is your name? – A skinny and tall boy asked me, with a bright smile and his hand extended in my direction.  
\- Hum… - I was caught by surprise – My name is Tom Scalope.  
The boy started laughing with joy.  
\- Wow! That is so cool, we are just like the mouse and the cat! My name is Jerry Abenstein.  
I liked Jerry instantly. The fact he was so happy with this single coincidence amazed me to a level I was not able to understand at the time, maybe he really liked Tom & Jerry, who could say?  
It is curious that the kid’s show is called Tom and Jerry, because I always thought of us as Jerry and Tom. Jerry was ahead of me in every way, shape or form. On the first day he already made a group of friend for us. We were five boys: Jerry, me, Victor, Osis and Blake. We were just the typical little boy’s club you could find in any school, and we were formed on that same day, by Jerry himself.  
I don’t know which criterion Jerry used to choose the boys he was going to befriend instantaneously, I didn’t ask, I was satisfied knowing I wasn’t going to spend recess alone crying in the bathroom. But it was like he was guided by his instincts, like he was an insect tracking down the pheromones it smelled in the air. But that was Jerry, he always knew what he wanted and always knew what to do in order to get it. I was so delighted watching him socialize and conduct us, that I seemed like a child who entered the amusement park for the first time.  
On the way home I could only talk about one thing.  
\- … and then Jerry took out this pokemon card from his bag and it was the pokemon Osis wanted! We all started laughing.  
\- I told you would make friends more easily than you thought. – My mother said, holding the car wheel - You talked about this Jerry a lot too, you like him?  
\- Yes, I do.  
That afternoon, and many other afternoons, Jerry called me on my home phone, the number which I gave him when we were leaving school.  
He wanted to talk about our homework, our simple first-day-of-class homework about writing what we did during our holidays or something like that, but I could see that that was just his subterfuge, since we expanded to other topics after talking about it for some three minutes.  
\- Are we friends? – I had the guts to ask.  
\- Yes, of course we are.  
\- Do you wanna be my best friend?  
\- Yes!  
When you are a kid you can make these kinds of questions without it sounding odd. That is the reason why kids have more friends than the adults I know: kids don’t put unnecessary and excessive barriers when they are socializing, they go direct on point, yes, they can ask if someone wants to be their best friend, and what about it? The time we, as adults, spend worrying that other people might find us strange, they spend actually relating to others.  
Anyways, since this moment we became formally best friends, or we thought we became. With some time we really were the closest people in each other’s life.  
We sat next to each other in class, and next to us Victor, Osis and Blake. The three other boys from our group.  
Victor was overall a shy guy, I found him relatable because in the beginning I still had the feeling I was only friends with them because of Jerry, and I think he was thinking the same thing.  
Blake was a really active person, he could not stop talking, or moving, and looking back, he probably was hyperactive. He was a nice person, nonetheless.  
Osis was the most dominant person of the group, which was strange because in one way or another he was always conflicting with Jerry. He knew Jerry was the leader of the group, we all knew it, and that probably made him angrier.  
That was our little group, with six years old we could not imagine the things that were reserved for us in the future, we were just children playing in a school playground.  
\- BANG! You are dead. – Said Victor, making a gun with his fingers.  
Blake jumped on the floor, with all of his theatrically.  
\- You are arrested. – Osis shouted, holding Victor by the shoulders.  
\- Wait. – Said Blake, getting up from the floor. – I thought you were a criminal too.  
\- Well, I am a police officer now.  
\- No, Osis. – Said Jerry – You have to follow the rules.  
\- Okay, I give up, then.  
Osis walked away from the playground stomping his foot on the ground and crossing his arms, as he did so many other times when we were kids. Sometimes we would just keep playing our games, like nothing happened, other times Victor would follow him to see if he was okay, Blake would give up and go do something else, like play with other kids, and me and Jerry would sit side by side on a bench and talk on our very self contained manner. Sometimes I wished Osis gave up on the game so I could keep talking to Jerry with no interruptions.  
\- Don’t worry, he will come back when he is more cold-headed. – He said.  
\- I am not worried.  
I really was not.  
On that first year we met, I discovered Jerry was rich. More accurately, his parents were. They lived in this amazing mansion, where my house could fit in three times. I loved going there, although I had to lie to my mother, since I discovered she had a problem with the fact we were taken care only by his baby-sitter, Zara. His parents were never there, and when they were, their minds were not.  
Jerry seemed completely unbothered by it, one day when we were playing videogame in his living room, his mother crossed the door and said a very polite, yet very tired, “hi” and Jerry just nodded with his head, not moving his eyes a milimiter from the tv screen.  
\- Jerry. – I said when his mother went to her bedroom – Why didn’t you say hi to your mother?  
\- I did not want to get distracted from the game.  
I put the joy sticker down.  
\- Okay, I have to go now.  
\- Why? We haven’t finished the game.  
\- Yeah, but my mom said I should go back home early to do my homework.  
I got mad that day, the idea of a son treating his mother so coldly bothered me, although I did not know exactly why. Suffice to say I didn’t know anything, I was just basing my view of it on my relationship with my mother, and I thought every child had the same type of relationship with their parents.  
One day when we were all watching a movie on his bedroom’s tv screen, Osis said: “Your parents are never here, are they? Does your nanny raise you?”. Blake hit him with his elbow.  
\- Shut up.  
I looked to Jerry, he did not seem to take Osis comment seriously. However, I was completely wrong. Jerry systematically excluded Osis after that, not inviting him to his house and only speaking the minimum he could with him.  
For the first time, Osis had to apologize that year. Because he realized it was more serious than what he thought. Jerry smiled and told him that he was not mad, there was no reason to be sorry. The next day they were speaking with each other normally.  
I wish I could say I remember more things that happened that year, because it is a time of my life that I remember very fondly, but I just really don’t. My memory is not that good. That first year of elementary school is just a blur of happiness, watching Tom & Jerry with Jerry on the carpet of his living room, playing with friends and not worrying about anything at all, but it is just that, a blur right now. That was as easy as one’s life could get, and for there on things got exponentially more complex.


	2. 9 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. This is going to be a Jerry OPV, I hope I gave the two of them different voices, but I don't know how that went. Also, I will keep updating this story, even though it may take me a while.

Blake was lying on his back sleeping on a mattress next to me , snoring, as he usually did, I got up silently and went to the kitchen to get me a glass of water. As I was drinking it in the dark, I heard steps getting closer to me.  
\- Hey Tom. - I whispered.   
Tom had the lightest sleep I've ever knew. He always got waken by me whenever I got up during the night.  
\- What are you doing? - His voice echoed through the kitchen.  
\- Just drinking water.  
\- Can I have some?  
\- Sure.   
I handled him a cup from the cabinet.  
I waited while he drank it in silent, until he started talking about whatever he wanted to.  
\- Are you excited for the first day, tomorrow? - He asked after sighing and leaving the cup on a wooden table.  
\- Not really. What about you?  
\- Kinda. I always keep imagining what will happen, like, how are the new students going to be...  
\- Maybe there are no new students. - I suggested, interrupting him.  
\- Well, there are. I checked our call list on the school's website. - Classic Tom. - What if they are terrible? What if our new teachers are abysmal?  
\- What is abysmal?  
\- Like, terrible, or something. - I could see he was kind of agitated.  
\- Mmm... I think you are just anxious and thinking too much about it. - I said. - Everything is going to be fine.  
\- How are you sure?  
\- I am just guessing.  
In fact, things were normal. Little had changed; sitting next to the people I usually did, standard teachers, lots of homework... The only new variable was Chiara, and that is probably why I immediately liked her.  
\- Ok. We have a new student; do you want to introduce yourself, dear? - Said our english teacher.  
\- Sure, why not?  
A girl with straight long black hair and heavy brows got in front of us, with her hands on her waist.   
\- Hello class. I am Chiara. I think introductions are stupid, sorry teacher but they are. - The class laughed. - But I am going to do. Hi I am Chiara Greaven and I am a capricorn; my mom says astrology is dumb but I just wanted to let you guys know anyways. I am cool when you know me better. Well, that is it.  
I invited her to sit next to us while the students clapped, I wanted to know her better.  
During our break she also sat next to us, drinking her apple juice from a red straw.   
\- So, you guys have this little boys’ club. - She said.  
\- Yes. We do. - Said Victor.  
\- You guys need a female presence here.  
\- You? - Asked Tom.  
\- Sure dumb dumb. Who else would it be?  
\- We would like it. - I said.  
\- But we can't talk about girl's stuff here. - Commented Osis.  
\- Like what? Barbie dolls?  
\- Yes, that type of stuff.  
\- Ok, I don't like Barbies anyways.  
\- You can talk about anything you want. Don't mind Osis.  
\- You are such a darling, Jerry. Well, let me talk to our class' girls, I need to integrate myself, we talk later. Bye. - Said Chiara, as she jumped away.  
\- She is very full of life. - Said Victor.  
All of them thought she was fun, the only one that didn't say anything was Tom. He kept his feelings private, until we got to my car, where my driver was going to give him a ride. He sat there with his arms closed.   
\- So, Chiara is kinda rude, right? - He said finally.  
\- Rude? Why?  
\- She is a snob, and she called me a dumb dumb.  
\- I am sure she was just joking.  
\- I don't know. I don't like her.  
I kept my mouth close. I felt kind of angry with him; I don’t know why it seemed he always hated everyone I liked just to be a contrarian. The year prior to that I became friends with a boy called Bernie, Tom despised him, although he was perfectly fine. Bernie moved away at the end of that same year, so that drama was over. However, I was seeing Chiara would become a new point of contention between us, since Tom refused to admit his quick judgments might could be wrong.  
And that was exactly what happened, anytime Chiara approached us I saw Tom’s face getting sullen.  
The rest of the boys liked her. Especially Victor, because their energies kind of matched.  
I even noticed he was growing more and more infatuated by her.   
\- Do you think Chiara is hot? – He asked one day, as we read some comics on my bedroom floor.  
\- Hot…? – I wondered what he meant, since he never used that type of word before.   
\- You know, when a girl is very pretty and you want to kiss her.  
\- Mm.. I guess she is.  
-Right?  
\- Are you in love with her, Victor?  
\- Me? – He gasped – of course not.  
\- You can tell me, I won’t judge you.  
\- No. It is not love, I just think she is cool and… hot.  
Tom also thought Victor loved her, of course we didn’t know what love was, but that did not hold us back from using the word.  
\- He only talks about her. When she is around he looks like he is going to explode of happiness. You should talk with the dumb dumb. – He started calling her that, the day after she said it. – Discover if she loves him back.  
\- Maybe you are jealous of them.  
\- What? Shut up! Why would I ever be jealous of them, oh my god.  
I thought at the time this was a logical explanation, although it probably wasn’t it.  
The first fight I had with Tom happened December of that year, it definitely was not the last. It all happened because Chiara gave a birthday and invited our entire class, us five were going together, but at the last minute Tom decided he was not going. Of course he didn’t say it was because of her, he told us he was sick.  
I got extremely raged on the telephone.  
\- Funny how you were fine one hour ago.  
\- I am sorry Jerry, but I am not responsible for my immune system.   
\- No, you are responsible for your lies.   
\- That is… preposterous, how dare you say I am inventing this?  
\- You should go it is very rude not to show up.  
\- I AM SICK. – he shouted. – Plus everyone is going.  
\- Why you have to hate everyone outside from our group? Like Bernie last year.   
\- He spat on my pillow!  
\- He apologized.  
\- You think I do that to make you angry? I only don’t like her, but I am done with that. Be angry all you want. I am not going.  
\- Fine, then don’t talk to me.  
\- Whatever.  
We hanged up and I thought we were never going to talk anymore.   
\- Where is Tom? – Blake asked, as he entered my car.  
\- He is not going.  
\- Are you mad?  
\- Kinda. We fought on the telephone.  
\- Don’t worry, I am sure you two will make peace.  
\- I am not sure.  
We would.   
I forgot I was mad in the minute we stepped up in the party. It was a house party, with all type of children’s birthdays stuff a wealthy family could afford, like a clown, huge amounts of unhealthy food, and dumb music. But I always had fun in those.  
We were all playing hide and seek on her backyard, her house was enormous, there was a lot of places to hide. I hide behind a big tree and Chiara followed me to my hideout.  
\- Hey Jerry, enjoying the party?  
-Yes. I am.  
\- The clown was so bad though. I think he is a friend of my father.  
\- I bought you a teddy bear – I said – I remember you don’t like Barbies.  
Chiara got close and kissed my cheek.  
\- Thank you. That is cute.  
When I got home I kept thinking about her kissing my cheek. I didn’t remember ever being kissed like that before, and I wished it happened again. I got into my baby sitter’s bedroom; she was lying in her bed reading a book and listening to music on her mp3.  
\- Hey, Jerry, how was the birthday?  
\- It was fine.  
\- Do you want to talk about something?  
\- I… When was the first time you kissed someone?  
Zara took her headphones off.  
\- I was 15. It happened with my neighbor. Why?  
\- Do you think it is ever going to happen with me?  
She smiled, looking at me with her head leaning on her hands.  
\- Of course it will. But don’t worry, you are still too young, wait a few years.   
The next day Tom was not in school, and I thought that maybe he really was sick, and I felt silly for accusing him of lying, I forgot all my rage and I intended apologizing to him, but it was not necessary, he came up to me first, the next day.  
\- I am sorry. – That was the first thing he said to me, when he saw me sitting on my usual desk. – I should know people better before disliking them.  
\- It’s okay. I shouldn’t have said you were lying, I believe in you.  
He stretched his hand.   
\- Let’s agree to never fight again?  
\- Deal.  
It didn’t last for long, though.


End file.
